The will to protect
by The DragonShepherd
Summary: After a falling out between Hiccup and Jack, Hiccup hides away into the forest only be be abducted by Alvin. Worried for his safety, Jack and the dragon riders chase after him, but they soon find out Alvin is the least of their problems. A new foe arises and an old enemy will not rest until he sees Jack and the guardians destroyed using the power of the Dragon Conqueror. Friendship
1. Prologue

Hello!

This is a fic that was started a loooong time ago so the events in here are only up to the _Dragons: riders of Berk _series, when Hiccup was still in his teens and Alvin was still evil and a 100% obsessed with kidnapping the dragon conquerer.

I started this fic long ago but I never really had the drive to type the whole thing and you know what: no more!

That's why I will finally decided to start publishing this fic (even though I haven't completely written it out yet) to help me along with finishing this project.

I hope you guys will all enjoy this fic even though it is a bit some getting used to rewinding back about six years into the franchise...

My first fanfic! I'm so excited!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except a character which will be introduced later on.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Hiccup's POV_

This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solemnly on the meridian of misery.

My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new.

We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pest. You see most places have mice of mosquitoes, we have dragons.

Well, that was before I made my mark, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, 15 years old. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.

My childhood has been a tough one if I say so myself. I, son of Stoick the Vast, chief of the village and strongest man of our tribe, have been granted many nicknames like Hiccup the useless, Stoick's little embarrassment and the most popular of all: The talking fish-bone.

For as long as I can remember, I have been disowned by my father, scorned by the adults of Berk and bullied and harassed by their children.

I was worth nothing in the eyes of the villagers and was about to fall into depression, but one boy saved me from this: Jack Frost.

I met him when I was 6 while hunting for trolls in the white-coloured woods covered by the snow.

My way too obnoxious cousin Snotlout and his gang felt it was time for them to 'show my place in the world' again. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the sure-to-come impact of their fists, but the only thing I felt was something akin of a cold breeze and a push on my torso which made me fall backwards.

After a few seconds, when I realised nothing was coming, I opened my eyes again wondering what happened and saw something I wasn't expecting. Standing before me was a person with a blue sweater, brown trousers, barefoot and... with white hair? When I moved my head to the side, I saw the bullies sprawled on the ground, face-first in the snow.

When Snotlout finally got his head out out of the snow, he turned to the mysterious boy with anger in his eyes, but this was quickly replaced with fear as he began to run away while screaming, startling Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were momentarily enjoying the pain my protector inflicted on them. It wasn't long before they too started yelling and running, following Snotlout.

The man – teen I noticed – turned around and looked at me with worry, something I was not familiar with.

He lowered himself to my eye level by kneeling down, grabbed me by my shoulders and asked me with what I can only describe as worry: 'Are you all right?'.

I was baffled. _Okay. No one has asked me that question before._ I thought, but apparently I thought to long, because the stranger was now snapping his fingers in front of my face while saying 'Hello? Earth to tiny!' to catch my attention again, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

'H-Huh? Oh, Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine', I answered stunned, but he didn't look satisfied. 'Then why were you blacking out like that just now?'.

'I just wasn't expecting you to ask something like that to me, so you surprised me.'

This seemed to stop the boy and confusion began to show on the stranger's face before it morphed into shock as he enlarged his clear blue eyes, but he didn't hold this for long as his gaze softened as he was standing up while extending his hand towards me.

'Well, I just did didn't I. My name's Jack by the way, Jack Frost. What's yours?'

'What? You don't know?' I asked incredulous. Hope started to bubble from my heart. 'Could it be that you're not from here?'

'Nope!', Jack answered. 'So mister popular? What's your name?'

'Oh right. My name's Hiccup, nice to meet you Jack!', I said happily while taking hold of his hand, letting him pull me up from the ground. I noticed his indifference in my not-so-normal name, but shrugged it off as he was once again talking to me.

During the rest of the day we stumbled around the forest, talking about our interests, ourselves or simply joking and laughing until dusk.

Since then, our friendship has been growing even though he could only visit me when winter was reigning in the southern seas, and he became the brother I never had.

Now, 9 years later, winter is almost at our doorstep again and that means one thing: Jack is coming! And man will he be surprised when he sees what has happened this year!

I'm no longer the useless and unappreciated nobody he knew before. Ever since I met Toothless and defeated the Red Death, my life has taken a turn for the better.

I am no longer bullied, I have made new friends, I am the one-in-charge of the Berk Dragon Academy and best of all, my father and the village have finally accepted me.

I don't know why Jack always appears when winter starts and leaves again at the beginning of spring – well, as springy as it can get in Berk with temperatures just above freezing – and I honestly don't care, as long as Jack comes to visit.

I waited impatiently at the open spot where Jack helped me all those years ago, as I do every year, but this time I had a surprise with me: Toothless.

The hours stretched and Toothless was beginning to become impatient and started urging me to return home because it was getting late.

I petted my Night Fury while saying 'Yeah Yeah Bud, I know, but just wait a little bit longer. He will be here any minute now.'

Just as I finished my sentence, I felt a cold breeze slide past my back and heard a light gasp as I turned around.

'Hey Jack, long time no see!', I said happily, but Jack's face wasn't so cheerful.

'Hiccup! Behind you!', he screamed.

He started rushing towards me with the intend of protecting me from Toothless and I saw that the dragon in question didn't like that one bit.

Before all hell would break loose, I put myself between Jack and Toothless while screaming 'Jack! Stop!'.

This brought the white-haired boy back to his senses and he stared wide-eyed at me as I attempted to calm Toothless down by petting him on the nose.

'Hiccup... Care to explain what's going on?'

* * *

DUN DUN DUN... The revelation!

See you lovelies next chapter~


	2. A simple life

And here is my second chapter, the first chapter of this series!

Confusing isn't it *giggle*

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Jack's POV_

Tamed dragons on Berk. It's still some getting used to after trying to protect Hiccup from them for 9 years but hey, I'm not complaining.

Granted, it was hard to believe what Hiccup told me previous winter about him defeating this 'Red Death' and about his newly gained ability to tame and train dragons – I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that Night Fury standing behind him – but after seeing Berk with their newly found partners and the villagers' cheerfulness about Hiccup, my thoughts were re-established once again: _This kid IS amazing after all!_

Now, one year later, I'm starting to get used to these reptiles flying everywhere and I'm even getting the hang of their odd but surprisingly fitting names. But I also realised that with the good, comes the bad.

Sure, Toothless does a great job protecting my 'little brother', but it doesn't always go too well. I've heard enough stories about the encounters with Dagur the Deranged, Alvin the Treacherous and the many dragons who don't always see eye to eye with the Berkians' new attitude to realise that Hiccup's talents could also very well become his downfall.

To be honest, I'm even more worried than before.

It was a normal day on Berk. Hiccup was in the Dragon Academy busy training the dragon riders – his so-called 'friends' – to evade oncoming bolas and teaching them about aerial attack and defence in case of an Outcast attack.

The reason for this particular exercise is none other than the great Outcast leader himself: Alvin.

A Berkian was hunting in the west part of the woods around Raven Point when he looked towards sea and spotted a lonely Outcast ship on the horizon.

After hearing this, it was still a miracle that Stoick granted Hiccup permission to go to the Academy instead of keeping him at home or in the forge where Gobber could keep an eye on him during the day, but the great chief saw that it was safer for Hiccup to be on his dragon, in the air, surrounded by the dragon riders than at home; the first place Alvin will look for him.

_Well, I don't think he has to worry so much: I won't let anyone touch Hiccup, not while I'm around._

I looked at the group of dragon riders again, but found them on the ground concentrating on freeing their dragons from the bolas they failed to evade.

_Where's Hiccup? _I looked around in panic when I didn't see him in the vicinity, but when I heard the soft landing of a dragon and the chuckling of a certain freckled Viking behind me, I was relieved again.

I turned around to look at him, but quickly found out the meaning behind the chuckling I heard earlier.

I wasn't even facing him completely yet when something cold and wet collided with my face.

Hiccup started laughing hysterically while running back to Toothless, who was laughing too in his own dragon-ish way, but I wasn't going to let the teen get away when he dared to throw a snowball at the great Jack Frost's face.

I ducked as quickly as I could to evade another one and started mustering the snow – courtesy of me – to an enormous snowball. I aimed and threw as quickly as I could as to not give Hiccup time to mount his dragon again. Of course I could follow him in the air if I wanted to, but Hiccup doesn't need to know yet who I really am and what I'm capable of. I saw that the snowball I launched was not going straight to its target, so I called upon the winds to give it a little push to the right and bullseye!

_Sure, I wouldn't let anyone touch Hiccup, but that doesn't mean that I can't take revenge on him through an innocent little snowball fight._ I smirked.

* * *

And done with the second chapter! I'm so hyped up!

Don't worry, the action will come ;)

See you lovelies then~


	3. The fight

This is going well! Here's the next chapter already!

It practically wrote itself!

The action starts here people, so let's start with a bang!

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Jack's POV_

'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!'

Hiccup was panting, the palm of his right hand and both his eyes completely red. Although it looked as if he had calmed down a bit after that hit, his anger was still clearly visible in his eyes.

I reached with my hand to my left cheek, where the mark of Hiccup's hand was still visible. It stung- no it even throbbed a little; an unexpected hard slap for such a scrawny kid.

I then looked at the ground where my glass lay shattered, the content spread all over the floor, including over my bare feet. _Ow man, what a waste of ale. _I thought while lifting my head back up to face Hiccup again.

Hiccup's outburst didn't go unnoticed. The entire Great Hall, which consisted of the villagers dining and talking, had become quiet and everyone was looking in our direction, curious as to what happened that made Hiccup so mad that said peace lover had actually hit someone.

I was staring at the fuming viking standing before me again. _He actually slapped me._ I thought and I felt the anger resurface again. _How DARE he slap me!_

I heard a low and booming voice behind me which I knew belonged to Stoick, but I was already far too mad to care, only concentrating on the teen before me.

I drew my hands into fists as I took a small step forward. 'WHAT THE HELL HICCUP! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! WHAT DID I DO TO–' 'OH SHUT UP!' Hiccup yelled back and before I could finish my sentence, he was already running toward the doors of the Great Hall with full power carving himself a way through the crowd of confused villagers.

I almost immediately set in the pursuit, but Hiccup was smaller than I was and I'm not used to running in a crowd without my powers, so he could sneak through with much more agility than I could.

By the time I reached the exit, Hiccup was already sitting on Toothless and ready to take off into the sky.

'HICCUP DON'T WALK – FLY – AWAY WHEN I'M-!' I yelled, but by the time I reached the duo, they were already airborne, flying in the direction of the western woods.

_Pfff, like I care. I didn't even do anything wrong and he slaps me right in the face and then flies away! _I thought as I was walking in circles hitting some unfortunate rocks who were in my way with my bare feet. _Well, he can just stay by himself, I don't care anymore_.

I turned around and started walking back to the Great Hall when I saw Stoick walk out.

'Jokul, what happened? Where's Hiccup?', he asked. _God I am NOT in the mood for this_.

'Don't call me that! my name is Jack.' I said slightly irritated. 'As for Hiccup, he flew away that way with Toothless'. I waved nonchalantly to the west as I started walking away from the distressed father.

'And my other question?' Stoick urged.

'Go ask Hiccup, I don't care anymore.' and with that, I walked around the corner in the direction of the Berk lake, leaving Stoick alone in his thoughts.

Before I entered the Eastern woods, I unconsciously looked to the west, but when I noticed my action, I quickly heaved my nose up in the air and walked further into the eerie green forest which I call my home. My head started throbbing so I quickly selected a sturdy and broad branch and went straight to sleep, only caring about my headache and dizziness.

_Urgh. I hope it won't become a hangover tomorrow. _I thought as I drifted away.

* * *

Hmm... my chapters are getting shorter... But don't fret! This will not last!

See you lovelies next chapter~


	4. Trouble

Here's the real action!

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Hiccup's POV_

'Son?' I heard my father say and that shot me out of my rage. I looked around and saw that the dispute between Jack and me had attracted the attention of every Viking present. I looked back at my father again and saw him standing behind Jack, who's expression was slowly but surely twisting into the angry glare from before. This sight made me too become angry and irritated once again.

I don't want to hear any more, I just want to be left alone.

'WHAT THE HELL HICCUP!' _Oh stop it, you deserved it. '_WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!' _Seriously?!_ 'WHAT DID–'

I hit my breaking point.

'OH SHUT UP!' I yelled and ran as fast as I could direction the exit, attempting to evade the many broad Vikings who were staring at me with a frown.

Some of them were looking at something behind me, and I realized Jack was probably following me to give me a piece of his drunken mind. That made me run even harder. _I don't want to hear him anymore! Just let him go away!_

I reached the exit in a new record and saw to my relief Toothless walking toward me with a confused expression. He must have heard the agitation in the Great Hall and came by, wondering what was going on.

I sprinted towards the Night Fury when I saw Jack closing in again, almost reaching the exit where I stood just a few seconds ago. I hooked my prosthetic onto the pedal and my belt onto the hook on the saddle while soothing the confused dragon and taking on the flying position.

I heard Jack yell something but I didn't care to listen anymore. I gave the word to Toothless and within seconds we were airborne, leaving Jack and my worries behind me.

I felt the familiar chill of the northern wind in my hair and I spread my arms while I laid down on the saddle. _Here at least, Jack can't come after me._ I thought as I breathed in the much needed fresh air of freedom.

I then let it all out. I screamed as hard as I could into the darkness of the sky while gripping the saddle. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'. I felt Toothless shift a bit, but I wasn't done yet. 'CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT HE SAID TOOTHLESS?! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!'

Toothless gave a small growl as he adjusted his tail fin to make a curve to the left, to the west.

'THAT WAS JUST TO MUCH! EVEN IF HE WAS A LITTLE DRUNK... okay, so maybe he didn't really know what he was saying... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN JUST FLIRT WITH ASTRID AND THEN BRUSH IT OFF AS IF IT WAS NOTHING!'

After about a minute of yelling all my frustrations off, I had calmed down enough to try and think clearly.

_Well, it's not like Astrid and I are in that kind of a relationship or something, so it shouldn't matter so much if he takes an interest in her. But to say it's all right because he wants to have a little fun too... that is just taking it to far! He knows damn well I have feelings for her! What a JERK!_

As my internal turmoil went on, I didn't notice Toothless descending to the Western Woods until he shook me of his back and made me land on my bottom.

'AUCH! What did you do that for?' I asked irritated while rubbing my behind and Toothless answered by letting out a sound that resembled that of laughter.

Toothless then curled himself up around me and made himself comfortable. I let myself drop onto his side, letting out a giant sigh as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful and quiet sounds the woods had to offer me.

We stayed like this for a while, listening to the rustling of the leaves caused by the northern winds and the quiet sounds of the fauna around us.

Suddenly, I felt Toothless stir and abruptly stand up, teeth bared and growling low as he was looking around, peering through the darkened woods. I stood up too, being under the intention that we were not alone. I was not disappointed.

'Well well, what do we 'ave here? Stoick's little embarrassment!'

I could recognize that voice and accent anywhere and I didn't like it one bit.

'Alvin' I said as I looked around searching for the man who the voice belonged to, glad that Toothless was with me so that I didn't stand alone again the Outcast nut case. 'Didn't expect you to be here.' I said in my most sarcastic voice.

'You know me 'iccup, I'm just ain't good at givin' up.'

I then suddenly heard the battle cries of multiple Outcasts. I turned around in the direction of the noise to see a bunch of them running towards us, axes in hand. Toothless also took notice of the cluster of Vikings heading our way and next thing I heard was the shriek of plasma blasts being fired.

'And of course you brought your lackeys with you. You can't think of something more original to do than to attack me when I'm alone.' I said while turning around towards Alvin again.

Suddenly, Alvin started laughing maliciously and I noticed too late the bola which was closing in on me with great speed and before I knew it, I got tangled into the rope and was propelled backwards, away from Toothless.

I felt something hard hitting the back of my head before suddenly feeling light-headed. I saw that my vision was quickly becoming blurry and blackness creeping in from the edges.

Toothless was running towards me, roaring in worry and completely forgetting that we were currently under attack. 'Toothless, don't...' I said, concerned that he had become distracted. Then, my vision became totally black as I fell into unconsciousness.

_Jack..._

* * *

Here you go: action, like promised.

I hope I didn't write it too cheesy and sorry if the accent isn't convincing.

I wonder what's gonna happen to Hiccup next *evil laugh*

See you lovelies next chapter~


	5. A different perspective

Hello you guys,

I will try to update the story every Sunday from now on (that works better for me too).

Now, a look from something else than a human.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Toothless' POV_

I was happily taking a walk around the building these humans call a 'Great Hall', waiting for my human to finish eating so that we could go for an evening fight.

I walked by the entrance again when I heard some kind of commotion going on. I tilted my head to the right and started approaching the building, wondering what was going on.

After a few steps, I saw my human running out of the building with an expression I could not read. He seemed to notice me and I saw his expression change to something akin of relief.

This expression changed again when he looked back into the Hall and it was then that I saw the winter sprite appearing from the mass.

I became confused as my human made the preparations for us to fly while trying to calm me. In the end, I decided to trust my rider and prepared myself for the long awaited flight.

'HICCUP DON'T WALK – FLY – AWAY WHEN I'M-!', I heard the sprite say, but I realised that my human wouldn't let him finish his sentence. He gave me the signal and we were off, leaving the winter sprite alone.

I looked behind me to see if he would follow us in the sky, but I saw him doing no such thing, probably not to reveal himself before my rider.

Dragons were beings different from humans after all. We didn't need to believe to see the world of spirits, we could already see them the moment we were born. We dragons can also see the difference between spirits and humans clearly because of the difference in the aura those two species give off.

This made for a surprise a year ago when I found out that the person my human wanted to introduce me to was in fact not a person, but a spirit. Dragons and spirits weren't exactly on good terms at the time, which made me doubt the one who stood before us, especially when he started running toward us.

Now, I found out that not all spirits are bad and that Jack Frost, also known as Jokul Frosti to the vikings, was in fact just a lonely teen who loved to attract attention by means of pranks. Still, trusting him completely with my human is out of the question since his antiques prove to be dangerous most of the time.

I was suddenly ripped out of my thoughts by a loud scream coming from my rider lying on my back. I panicked for a second, thinking that my human was hurt, but was relieved again when he sat up straight again and started yelling his frustration.

_'Oh god can you not do that anymore.'_ I growled while rolling my eyes and adjusting my tail fin so I could make a curve to the left.

He rattled on for about another minute before he finally calmed down. I noticed that now, he was lost in his thoughts probably having an internal struggle, so I descended to the woods and landed gracefully in an open spot.

I shook off my distracted rider from the saddle and saw him land right on his bum. I noticed that this successfully snapped him out of his daze and laughed when I saw his half annoyed half joking face after asking me a question with a small smile plastered on his face.

I curled myself around my rider and saw that it gave the reaction that I hoped it would: my rider let himself fall and relax into my side.

We enjoyed each other's quiet company as I listened to the nature around us. The breathing of my rider, the blowing of the wind through the leaves, the howling of the wolf at the edge of a cliff to the moon and the numerous heavy footsteps and loud whispers of – wait what?

I abruptly stoop up straight, startling my rider, when I felt that we were not alone. I looked around and listened to where the footsteps were coming from when I heard the harsh voice of the Viking who took away my human more times than I can count on one paw.

'Well well, what do we 'ave here? Stoick's little embarrassment!'

That was odd. That voice came from the exact opposite direction of the footsteps I heard earlier.

I turned around and menacingly approached the Outcast leader while producing a warning shot to scare him away. Even so, I was surprised when the Viking actually started to run away from me. Did it work? Did I actually scare him off?

It was then, when I looked back towards the open field where my rider stood, that it struck me: the leader is a diversion!

Just as I finished this thought, I heard battle cries coming from my human's direction and I wasted no time running back while firing my plasma shots towards the group of Vikings heading his way.

I was oblivious as to what happened behind me until I fell my tail being pulled at, successfully halting my movements for a few seconds, thus stopping me from reaching my rider before the bola that was headed his way. Not a second later I saw my precious human getting flown away, entangled in rope, hitting his head hard against a tree.

I noticed that he was barely hanging onto consciousness so I did what every dragon would do in this situation: I dropped the battle and rushed to my human.

I saw his lips move a bit before his eyes closed and his head tipped sideways, but before I could reach him, another bola was launched and I too was taken down.

The Vikings launched themselves onto me, keeping me in place and away from my unconscious rider while one Viking was trying to close my mouth by putting another rope around it. I tried to roar, attempting in vain to wake my human up while fighting against the bindings. This seemed to irritate the Outcast leader as he walked in my direction and gave me a kick on the side of my head.

This was seen as a sign for the other Outcasts, a show of my weakness, and they started beating me up mercilessly. I neglected the pain and concentrated on freeing myself from these blasted ropes while keeping an eye on my rider, who's blood was now falling freely from his wound on the head.

My human was then moved and thrown over the shoulder of the one they call 'Savage'. I trashed even louder when the Outcast who had my Hiccup was walking towards his leader.

'And what do we do with the dragon Alvin?', I heard Savage ask and this brought me hope. _If I get captured too, I can at least be with my rider and protect him._ I thought.

But faith wouldn't have it that way.

'Leave 'im 'ere, the boy will only retaliate more if tha' blasted dragon 's with 'im.' _Damn it_.

I felt the pressure of the Vikings die down and the tightness of the rope lessen and saw my chance clean. I freed my mouth in one smooth movement and started preparing a plasma blast, being careful as to not hit my human.

Alvin, my target, saw this and quickly dodged the incoming purple ball of condensed energy.

After he regained his balance again, the broad Viking looked at me with a face the humans call 'smug' and walked towards the Outcast with my Hiccup over his shoulder. The Outcast leader then took the little Viking by his riding outfit, lifted him off of Savage's shoulders and thrusted him in the air while yelling: 'We've got wha' we came for men! Let's go!'

The men cheered and started to run away. Alvin put my Hiccup under his arm, looked at me with a sick grin and then he too disappeared into the woods. I kept shooting my plasma blast until my limit and fighting the restraints, desperate to stop them from walking away with my precious human, but eventually the Outcasts were out of my reach.

I roared as hard as I could, hoping to wake some Berkians up so they could stop my human's kidnappers, but my wounds were catching up on me._ Damn it these humans can pack a punch_.

Soon, I had no more energy left to even fire another blast and I just laid there, desperation creeping in.

_Those bastards took my human..._

'_Hiccup..._' I roared one last time before the darkness of unconsciousness consumed me.

* * *

Awww poor Toothless, he lost his Hiccup...

Don't worry, he'll see him again.

But will Hiccup too? *evil laugh* (again)

See you lovelies next chapter~


	6. Wake up call

And here he is again!

Jack the heartbreaker!

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Jack's POV_

I was running.

I was running from the whiteness behind me toward the whiteness in front of me with whiteness around me, no goal in mind.

I don't know why I was running or where I was running towards, but I felt like I had to run, or I would lose something important.

Then something appeared before me.

There, in the distance, stood Hiccup facing away from me. I wasted no time and ran harder towards the scrawny Viking, who was slowly walking away.

Even though I was running and he was walking, I didn't get any closer. The opposite was happening instead: Hiccup was getting farther and farther away from me.

'HICCUP WAIT!' I yelled and that seemed to get his attention as he stopped and turned around.

The moment Hiccup looked at me in the eyes I felt that something was very wrong.

Hiccup's eyes seemed lifeless.

It was then that the surroundings changed. Dark tentacles slowly came from the white ground and the white ceiling, painting everything they touched a menacing and oddly familiar black.

I looked at Hiccup again and I panicked.

The tentacles were starting to wrap themselves around him and Hiccup just stood there, staring blankly before him, as if his soul had left his body.

The tentacles started attacking me too, but I evaded them quickly and started flying towards my precious 'little brother', not caring if my secret would be revealed before the teen. But even while flying, it felt like an eternity before I finally reached him.

I wasted no time and started freezing and breaking those stupid tentacles, but it felt like for every one I removed, ten more were coming in its place and soon only Hiccup's left half of his head and the left part of his upper body were unstained.

Somewhere along the ride, the tentacles had started pulling Hiccup into the ground, like homing in their prey. At this point, I was hysterical.

'DAMN HICCUP WHY AREN'T YOU RESISTING?! IS IT OUR FIGHT WE HAD IN THE GREAT HALL?! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?!'

Hiccup was half under.

'OKAY THEN, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE TREATED YOU LIKE THAT, BUT WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE ELSE?!'

At this point, the only thing still on the surface was Hiccup's head and the arm which I was holding onto. I gave up on the idea of removing the tentacles some time ago.

'HICCUP I'M SORRY! COME ON, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T LEAVE! I- I- I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!'

'_Jack...?_'

'HICCUP!'

But it was too late. I heard a loud roar echoing all around us and that was it. Hiccup was sucked in by the blackness.

I let myself fall onto my knees and grabbed my hair. _He's gone? No, he can't be gone! I said I would protect him with my life! He just can't be gone!_

I noticed that the tentacles too were gone, having finished their task of painting everything in black and taking my first and only brother from me. _What, now that you took Hiccup your work is done here?_ I thought and then I started laughing. I lost it.

I then saw a ray of light and looked up. Up there, in the dark sky, was Man in Moon shining down on me. I got angry. 'What are YOU doing here NOW? WHERE WERE YOU A MINUTE AGO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!' I yelled.

I didn't expect an answer and lowered my head to face the ground again, drowning myself in my negative thoughts.

'_Wake up._'

'Huh?' I looked up to Manny again, not believing that it was him talking.

'_Wake up, Jack Frost!_'

There it was again! I couldn't believe it! The last time he said anything to me was when I became a guardian a long time ago.

'WAKE UP!'

I shot up straight and started breathing heavily.

_A dream?_ I thought as I looked around me. I noticed rays of light penetrating through the leaves to form little specks of light on the ground, slowly moving in the rhythm of the wind.

Suddenly my head started throbbing mercilessly as I attempted to climb down the tree branch. _Ugh great, a hangover._ I thought and I began to remember yesterday's occurrences.

The fight! The dream! Hiccup!

I flew with the greatest speed I could muster towards the Haddock house, worried that the dream is not simply fantasy, but a premonition.

After approximately one minute, I finally reached the wooden house on the top of the hill and reached for the door planning to barge into the house when I heard Stoick's booming voice.

'YOU FOUND WHAT?!' he yelled when I opened the door.

What I saw when I entered, was a furious and barefooted Stoick looking down towards a scared Berkian with anger and I instantly knew that my dream was more than just a dream and that something happened to Hiccup.

'Hey chief, what's wrong?' I asked, keeping up an innocent air as to not awake suspicion. The last thing I want is Hiccup's father getting angry at me because it seemed as if I knew what was wrong.

'Joku- Jackson!' _Jackson?_ 'What are you doing here so early? Never mind, I've got no time.' He said while putting on his boots. He then turned to the Berkian again. 'Lead the way.'

'Wait! Stoick! What happened? Does it have something to do with Hiccup?' I asked while standing in his path, trying to attract his attention.

I saw his eyebrow twitch and that and that was all I needed to see to know that something very bad had happened to my little believer, but I wouldn't back down until the chief tells me exactly what's going on.

Stoick looked at me and after a long sigh finally said 'Okay okay, I'll explain on the way.' He then let out a mighty dragonroar (compliments of Hiccup) and after a few seconds, the blue thunderdrum was roaring back as it turned around the corner to greet us.

When Stoick finished making Thornado fly-ready, he motioned to the space on the saddle behind him signalling me to hop on. I accepted the offer, grabbed onto the Viking and we set off into the sky.

This is when Stoick began talking.

'I woke up to find Hiccup not in his bed, so I just figured that he woke up early and went flying with Toothless, since Toothless was also nowhere to be seen. I then went downstairs to put on my boots and eat breakfast when Spitelout here,' he pointed to the Berkian flying before us leading the way, 'came barging in with news.' He then paused.

_He talks just as dramatically as Hiccup._ I sighed._ Like father, like son._ 'What was the news?' I insisted, getting impatient.

'He and a few other villagers found Toothless hurt, bonded and unconscious in the woods with Hiccup nowhere to be seen.' Stoick finished and his expression turned angry again.

He then snapped again.

'HOW DARE THESE OUTCASTS KIDNAP MY SON!', the Berkian chief yelled, attracting the attention of a few waking ignorant villagers under us.

I gulped. 'How do you know that it were the Outcasts who took Hiccup?'

'WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE DONE THIS?!' He yelled, 'an outcast ship was found sailing nearby only a few days ago! I should have kept a closer eye on Hiccup! I shouldn't have let him go alone!'

'Calm down chief!' I urged. 'It's not your fault. It's more mine...'

This seemed to calm him down as he looked to me with understanding eyes. 'I'm sorry Jo- Jackson, your right. I should calm down and think clearly.'

'Sooo, where are we going?' I asked, already having a destination in mind.

'To the place where Toothless was found,' Stoick said with a stoic face, 'the Western Woods'.

_And what's with the Jackson anyway?_ I thought irritated.

* * *

Aaaaand I'll stop it here.

Till next time!

Wonder what's gonna happen? Well, you just have to wait and see (or just click 'next' if you read this later)

See you lovelies next chapter~


	7. Restraints and decisions

A bit of a short chapter but definitely not unimportant!

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Toothless' POV_

'Huh? Hiccup's Night Fury?! What's it doing here?'

I woke up by the sound of talking voices and looked drowsy around me, trying to remember what happened. Why I was sleeping in the woods and why does my body hurt so much?

'Where's its rider?' I heard.

'_HICCUP!_'

I shot awake, finally remembering what had transpired yesterday. This sudden movement seemed to have frightened the three Vikings who were busy discussing with each other a few more paces away from me.

'...Chief's son...' '...looks angry...' '...warn the chief Spitelout...'

I wanted to get up, but the bindings were still around me, effectively restricting my movements. I started to struggle heavily again and the Vikings finally seemed to notice them as they made their decision.

Two of them were slowly walking towards me, probably attempting to free me from my binds in a manner that they think will keep their heads on their shoulders, while the third one started to run to his dragon and fly away towards the village.

The moment the two Vikings had cut enough rope for me to move, I started running in the same direction as the Outcasts who took my Hiccup went, even if I already knew that it was no use. But I was surprised when I found something – or rather someone – spread on the ground: an Outcast with a burn mark on his back.

I roared loudly at the unconscious Viking and that seemed to do the trick as he started to wake up. I glared deadly at the Viking when we was turned around, silently asking him what he had done with my rider.

My roar seemed to attract the attention of the Berkians as they started walking in my direction, wondering what had happened. They were not disappointed. The moment they saw the Outcast shivering before me, they brought out their axes and heaved them above their heads, intent to kill clearly visible.

_Idiots._

Before they could strike, I whipped my tail against the Berkians' feet to make them trip and stop them from killing a possible source of information for my human's whereabouts. But they didn't seem to appreciate the gesture as they looked at me with deep frowns and readied their battle stands again.

Before anything could happen, we heard the characteristic roar of a Thunder Drum followed by the even louder voice of the Berkian chief. 'Where are your men Spitelout?'

I shot a plasmashot in the air to make the group aware of our position and when they arrived at our location, I noticed the winter sprite was also with them. They too looked hostile when they saw the Outcast and Stoick did not waste a moment before he ran towards him, fist ready.

I didn't try to stop him, because it was clear he wasn't going to kill the man and the Outcast deserved this for taking my Hiccup. I would have also done something resembling Stoick's action if I hadn't been interrupted by the two villagers.

The powerful fist landed hard on the cheek of the now whimpering Outcast and this seemed to help calm the chief down enough as he now started to give out orders to the three Berkians around us. The three in question started tying the Outcast in rope and heaving him up so that he could see us clearly.

Then, the torture started. Stoick was forcing information about Hiccup's exact whereabouts on the Island and what they were going to do with him, apart from the obvious 'letting him train Alvin's dragons' of course.

While Stoick and his men were busy with this process, I let my gaze drift toward the winter spirit, who was unusually silent since he arrived. I remembered the fall out between him and my human yesterday and saw that the sprite felt awful about it, even more now that Hiccup wasn't here any more. I could already guess what was going on in his head and started to poke him with my nose while purring, trying to comfort him and myself at the same time.

I felt guilty that I could not protect my human and that I let those Vikings easily run away with my unconscious rider and I was sure that the sprite was also thinking the same thing.

He responded to my act of comfort by scratching me and looking at me with sad eyes. 'Hey Toothless, are you trying to comfort me?' He asked with a small voice which was on the verge of cracking. 'I couldn't even say sorry about yesterday...' The sprite sighed and continued talking. 'He really didn't pick out the best time to get kidnapped.' He then said with a sad chuckle, attempting to cheer himself up.

It was at this moment that my human's father turned himself around again and walked away from the unconscious and badly hurt Outcast. 'And?' The sprite asked while redressing himself from the stone he sat upon.

The Viking leader answered. 'He didn't give anything away, probably because he doesn't know anything. Damn Vikings and their stubbornness issues.' This made the winter sprite chuckle a bit.

'And what do we do now?' He asked.

'We round up the dragon riders and head for Outcast Island immediately.'

* * *

aaaaand I'll end it here

Don't worry, next time we'll see what happens with Hiccup ;)

See you lovelies then~


	8. Not that easy

Oh yeah! I loved this chapter! (Which explains why it is so long)

Here we go, the character from the disclaimer! (You might want to remember him)

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Hiccup's POV_

KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!

I opened up my eyes and started to look around, wondering what happened and where that sound was coming from. I regretted that action almost immediately as my head started throbbing furiously and I started feeling dizzy.

'Well well, looks like the little runt is awake.' I faintly heard someone say behind me. I tried looking around me again and saw that I was in a small room with at my right an entrance, sealed with a number of vertical black batons which prevented anyone from walking in or out of the space.

_I'm in a cell?_

It was then that the memories of the assault came rushing back to me and I bolted awake. 'Toothless!' I yelled while attempting to stand up, remembering his state before I closed my eyes, but when I tried moving I felt something restricting my arms behind my back. _Tied up? What does he think I'll do?_

I attempted to stand up again without the help of my hands only to have the headache and dizziness return, but ten times more powerful.

I staggered on my feet and lost my balance. I waited for the inevitable collision with the stone ground as I closed my eyes, but nothing came.

'Wow that was close. I wouldn't try that again if I were you, kid.'

I opened my eyes again, wondering who's voice that was and why I did not feel an immense pain surging through my body, which I should have felt by now already.

The first sight I was confronted with, was a sharp rock sticking out of the ground inches from my eyes. This shocked me a bit and I started to tremble. _Wow didn't notice that._

I felt my whole swing back and forth while I finally registered the voice behind me. 'Hey kid, you still there?'

I turned my head around to see the silhouette of a broad Viking bend over me, one hand holding the back of my tunic.

My first thought was that Alvin came to persuade me to train his dragons the only way he knows how. But although the Viking before me possessed a striking resemblance to the irritable Outcast, the stranger has some traits which differed from Alvin. The Outcast Chieftain's hair was a much darker shade of brown than that of the stranger and instead of Alvin's green eyes, this one had piercing brown ones. Moreover, this Viking's voice had a lower pitch than Alvin's raspy voice and he didn't have such a thick accent.

The man's patience was apparently wearing to thin as he sighed and he lifted me up fully. That made me snap out of my thought as I started to struggle against his hold. He didn't seem to notice this though as he placed me against the wall.

It was then, when I could see my feet before me as I was put down, that I noticed a shackle around my left ankle. I followed the chain with my eyes and saw the ring in the wall on which my shackle was attached to with on the ground not far from it a hammer, the perpetrator of the horrible sound I heard when I first woke up._ At least they were dumb enough to leave my pet leg on._

The stranger followed my eyes and said: 'We wouldn't want you to get away, now would we.'

_Me? Getting away while stuck on an island full of Outcasts without Toothless in a cell with my hands tied behind my back and a chain on my ankle? They give me too much credit. It would be bad not to honour this faith. _I grinned.

I turned my attention towards the stranger again and looked at him with a wary look.

'Who are you and why did you caught me when I fell to the ground?'

'The name's Simon and as for why I caught you,' He raised his shoulders, 'well, I really wouldn't want to give Alvin a reason to throw me in the dragon ring.'

_Okay… He gave his name away waaay to easily._

'You're welcome by the way.'

I snorted and looked away. _As if I am going to give an outcast my gratitude._

Suddenly, a heavy sound was heard, followed by loud voices. 'Speaking of the devil.' Simon said before rushing of in a hurry, dropping his hammer on the ground.

I quickly reached for the hammer and hid it behind my back, hoping it could become useful to me in the future. The moment I relaxed myself against the wall again, Alvin turned around the corner and a grin began to spread on his face when he saw I was awake.

' 'iccup! Ye're awake! What a joy!' He beamed with false happiness as he opened the door, frowning shortly when he realised that it was not locked.

'How 're ye feeling boy?' he asked with a sadistic grin.

'How many times do I have to tell you Alvin, I'm not training your dragons!' I said, wincing as my head throbbed painfully because of the loud voice I used, my head nog fully healed apparently.

Alvin's frown deepened at my statement and he started walking towards me. When the Outcast leader was just a few inches away from me, he grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up easily from the ground. I started to struggle again trying to kick my captor, but again it seems it had no effect whatsoever.

' 'iccup 'iccup, I don't think ye call the shots 'ere. I want ye to train me dragons, so ye're doing just that.' Alvin said while tightening his grip around my collar.

My sight was starting to become hazy because of lack of air, but I wouldn't give in. 'I won't Alvin, you can't make me!' I wheezed while struggling to breathe, trying to release my hands from the rope that was now cutting into my skin.

This made Alvin even angrier and he gave me a strong punch in the stomach to prove his point.

'Let's see about tha', ye talking fish-bone.'

He let me loose and I fell to the ground on my side, curling up in an attempt to ease the pain and to control my breathing again. I then widened my eyes when I recognized that tone of speaking and the situation before me from bully-experience_._ When I turned to Alvin again, my fears were confirmed and I shivered involuntarily. _Damn._

He kicked me hard in the stomach again and I felt tasted iron in my mouth. _Oh great__, blood_. _Does he realise how difficult that is to wash out?_

Alvin saw this too and his grin became even wider at the sight. _God isn't he enjoying himself_. I thought sarcastically again as the third and final kick made contact, but this time in my abdomen.

'Well 'iccup, changed yer mind?' He asked again.

_I will not give in, I told him too much in the past already. _'No.' I stated again and instead of the angry glare I expected, I saw Alvin giving a full smile towards me, as if he hoped that I was going to say that.

_Shit, he's definitely enjoying himself._

He grabbed me by my hair next and pulled me up forcefully. I cried out in pain, not able to keep it in any longer and this seemed to rill up the Viking even more. He baled his free hand into a fist and I readied myself for the upcoming punch.

But it never came.

'Alvin! Alvin!' I heard somebody shout and that seemed to get his attention. Not a second later, an outcast, which I recognized as Simon, was standing in the doorway and pointed to the direction he came from.

'We spotted some dragons and their riders coming towards us from the northwest!'

'Ah, the Dragon Riders from Berk. I wonder what they're doing here?' He laughed out loud as he released me again. I tried landing on my feet but to no avail. I couldn't muster any strength in my knees and I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard again.

'They're definitely here to retrieve the Dragon Conqueror!' Simon said a little too proudly as I fought to sit upright.

'Ye don't say? Of course they'll do that ya halfwit!' Alvin said impatiently as he started to run away towards the south exit. 'Ye,' He turned to Simon again, 'Watch the kid.' He ordered and then without waiting for an answer, he turned around the corner and was gone.

Simon looked at me and I expected a bored and even angry glare as he had to 'miss the action because of the runt', but instead Simon's face morphed into an expression I recognize all too well from myself. A satisfactory smile as if everything is turning out exactly according to plan.

Not wanting to think about what it could mean, I started to crawl towards the hammer, determined to get myself out of here.

Loud laughter erupted behind me, but I didn't turn around. _I'm almost there._

'Oh he just makes it too easy.' I heard him say as his laughter died down. _Just a little bit more. _

I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. My fingers brushed the handle of the hammer and just before I felt myself being lifted up by my tunic, I managed to grasp it.

I swung it as hard as I could in the viking's direction and felt rather than saw it connect with the man's side. I was suddenly dropped again as I heard him grunt in pain and wasted no time running towards the ajar door._ Haha I did it! I actually hit some-_

I felt one of my legs give out on me and my face connected with the ground hard, letting my headache return tenfold. As I turned around to look what happened, I saw a half smiling Simon holding his side with one hand and holding the chain connected to my foot with the other hand.

_Damn I forgot about that._

'You sure have one nasty swing there runt.', Simon said as he stood up again. Before I could react, he grabbed me by my head and swung it into the wall. The black spots that swam in my vision finally gobbling it hole as I felt my consciousness leave.

* * *

And cut!

I'm sorry Hiccup! It doesn't hurt that much right? (innocent question)

I'm not sadistic, honestly!

Well, see you lovelies next chapter~


	9. Flashback

Sorry for the big gap, vacation makes a lazy mind :D

You're so gonna hate me or love me for this filler chappie, but it explains a bit the background of Stoick and Jack's meeting, which I found important and fun to write ;)

Enjoy it to the fullest!

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Stoick's POV_

My day could not have been worse.

First, I wake up only to find that my only son has not returned home last night, but that he had been kidnapped by none other than Alvin the Treacherous. Afterwards, I had to calm down a bunch of overreacting teens and a dragon to stop them from flying towards Outcast Island with no plan, even though I was desperately stopping myself from doing that same thing.

After finally having calmed them down enough so they could think reasonably (well, most of them), we discussed exactly how we would rescue my son from Alvin's clutches.

And here we are now, in the air, on our dragons and on our way to Outcast Island. It was a quiet ride since we were all concentrating on only one thing, Hiccup's safety.

'Hey,' Snotlout tried to break the heavy silence, 'Do you think Hiccup's still all right? Not that I care or anything!' he quickly said afterwards, but it did not break the barrier of silence that surrounded us. He then lowered his head again, but before he could hang it completely, Astrid finally answered his question.

'I'm sure he's fine Snotlout. He has stubbornness issues remember.' She said with a small smile in her face, but this was quickly replaced by a frown at Snotlout's next statement.

'Yeah but what if Alvin is desperate this time? He already tried to make Hiccup conquer his dragons for like a billion times.'

'Oh relax Snotface, I'm sure he's fine. He probably already escaped and is asking himself what's taking us so long.' She replied again while rolling her eyes.

'Right, you're right! Stupid Hiccup.' Snotlout said with a smile and turned his head towards the horizon again, signalling that the conversation was over. Astrid caught the drift and she too turned her head toward Hiccup's location again.

_It reassures me that Hiccup has such good friends._ I thought and that brought my attention to the clearly overprotective boy Hiccup has come to know since childhood. Jokul Frosti - or Jack Frost as he was known to the Berkians - was riding on Toothless on my left side, both were focussed on our destination and were more quiet and concentrated than I have even seen them in my life.

I was shocked to say the least when my son came home, now 9 years ago, telling me the tale of how he had made a friend by the name of Jack and how much fun they had together. Not at all used to this occurrence, I naturally doubted this boy who was unknown in the streets of Berk, going out of his way to befriended its heir. This is why the next day, after Hiccup left the house, I quietly followed him into the forest.

There, I finally saw the mysterious boy who Hiccup had taken a liking to and I noticed his unusual hair and eye colour; he had hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the clear sky.

They were playing the entire day, building snowmen's and holding snowball fights. By the time they were panting and visibly tired, the sun was already beginning to set.

I didn't see anything doubtful about the stranger's behaviour, but he didn't earn my trust just yet. I crept out of my hiding spot and turned towards Berk again, planning to wait for Hiccup at home.

'HICCUP!'

I looked furiously at the direction of the two boys again when I heard the white-haired stranger yell out my son's name with clear worry, but the only thing I saw when I turned around was the teenager standing like frozen, my son nowhere in sight.

I followed the teen's gaze as he was running towards the edge of the cliff and my heart skipped a beat when I realised what must have happened. But before I could jump in after my son, the boy named Jack was already plummeting down and made attempts to reach Hiccup, who was out cold because of exhaustion and shock. _How did he get there so quickly?_

I finally reached the cliff and looked down at the falling teens, only to find that they were rushing up towards me as an extremely strong and unusual wind was propelling the two boys up towards me. Jack was surrounded by a faint blue shine and did a back flip before landing gracefully on the ground again, an unconscious Hiccup in his arms. He started tapping him lightly on Hiccup's cheeks, trying in vain to wake the little Viking up.

'Jokul Frosti' I gasped.

The winter sprite shot up from his kneeling position and stood before my unconscious son, staff placed before him menacingly and icy blue eyes glaring at me.

My hands shot up in the air, giving a vibe of surrender, which apparently had a slight success. 'Euhm… nice to meet you?'

'LAND! I SEE LAND!'

I was ripped out of my memories by a shout from Tuffnut and looked before me again to see that for once, he was right. Outcast Island could slightly but surely be seen at the horizon, and just in time too. The sun almost touched the horizon, which indicated that night was almost upon us.

_Time to get my son back._ I thought as I urged Thornado to fly faster towards the Island where Hiccup was being held captive.

* * *

Don't worry, next chapter will be Jack in the spotlight again!

See you lovelies later~


	10. Arrival

Well well, this is quite the exiting chapter indeed.

Let's dive!

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jack's POV

_Hiccup…_

_Hiccup…_

_Please be safe…_

_I'm sorry…_

'LAND! I SEE LAND!'

I shot up and looked baffled at Tuffnut, the person who yelled so suddenly. This awoke the same reaction with the other riders and their dragons. We followed his finger toward the golden horizon made by the setting sun and saw a disturbance in the sharp line of the still sea, the spiky mountain of Outcast Island.

We all urged our dragons to go faster – not that Toothless needed any urging – and arrived at the east side of the Island at dusk, the sun just disappearing under the horizon.

'We're here.' Stoick said when we landed our dragons between a few rock formations close to the shore. 'Everyone remembers the plan right?'

We all nodded and then turned our heads around to face Ruffnut and Tuffnut with a sarcastic glare. 'You lads sure?' Stoick couldn't resist to ask.

'Yeah sure we do!' They both answered in union. 'We go in, destroy some stuff, free Hiccup and fly back while the island explodes behind us!' A grin began to form on their faces. 'Death and destruction, yeah!' they said as they gave each other a high-five.

I could help but sight at the naïve twins. _We're going to attack the Island filled with __Outcast__ Vikings and the most dangerous ex-Berkian alive for goodness sake! Do these two even realise that?!_

I felt Toothless stir underneath me and got my priorities back together. _Right. No time to hesitate._ 'Can we go already?' I asked annoyed.

'Right.' Stoick nodded and that made the rest of the dragon riders stop their arguing and divert their attention back to their chief.

'First, we have to find where they are keeping Hiccup.' The Hooligan chief stated and started to look around in the hope of spotting an unfortunate Outcast who had to pass his rounds through here.

Auntie luck was on our side.

We heard a small sound coming from our right and saw an Outcast walking nonchalantly while whistling a random tune. The moment the guard was walking past the rocks where we were hiding, Soick appeared, grabbed the shocked Viking by his shoulders and pulled him before us.

This seemed to scare the Viking as he started muttering and shaking lightly while he looked towards us with eyes full of worry. Stoick joined us after securing the perimeter, but I noticed Astrid's patience was getting thin.

This is why it was no surprise to me when Astrid charged towards the Outcast before Stoick even had the chance to address the man. She hit him hard with the flat side of her ax and put her face close to the Viking while saying heavily: 'Where's Hiccup you scum? You know, the "Dragon Conqueror".' If looks could kill, then this man would have been standing before the gates of Valhalla, if this could have been considered a death in battle anyway.

This was surprisingly all the Viking could take.

'He- He's in d-dungeons, B-Building next to G-Great H-Hall.' The Outcast Viking said between rattling teeth. I rolled my eyes. _Maybe next time I should share Ruffnut and Tuffnut's way of thinking, seeing how easy this is._

'J-Just get her away from me!' he yelled to no one in particular. 'Where exactly you idiot?!'Astrid was ready to torture the Outcast further partly to let out her frustration, but before her fist made contact with the Viking's face, Stoick had already stepped up and grasped Astrid's arm in his hand to give the Outcast the chance to answer.

'In the c-cell m-middle of the d-dungeons. P-please, m-mommy.' Astrid hit the Viking one last time, her boot crushing the scared Viking's genital parts.

The Viking yell loudly before he fell unconscious on his back.

_Ouch that's brutal even for an Outcast._

Not long after, agitated voices could be heard from the Vikings squad close by, which this man apparently belonged to, a sign meaning that our presence has been found out.

'Sir, I think we have a problem here.' Fishlegs stated, but the Hooligan chief didn't seem that frightened. 'Well, we – or rather you five – had to attract attention one way or the other, I think this satisfies.'

'But isn't this a bit too sudden.' Fishlegs said again as he slowly started to panic.

'Oh chill out Fishlegs. It's not like it will make a difference if you're the distraction now or later and honestly, I don't think you really have a choice.' I said as I gestured towards the bundles of light that were heading our way.

'But…' He had nothing to say to that.

'Oh is the little Fishy scared? Is the little baby afraid of a few Outcast.' _Great Snotlout, just what we need…_

'I-I'm not scared! I-I just think t-that we should prepare – hey! Are you even listening?!' But Snotlout wasn't. He tried to parrot Fishlegs while pulling idiotic faces and moving his hand to form a beak which was opening and closing again, all the while turning his back towards the source of his ridulism to face the unimpressed crowd.

That was a big mistake.

Fishlegs suddenly started yelling and ran towards the still joking Snotlout. Said Viking finally noticed the noise behind him and as he attempted to turn around, he came face to face with the fist of a very angry and unexpectedly stronger Viking. The fist collided with the teen Viking and Snotlout stumbled backwards falling onto his butt as he was gripping his face, which was distorted because of the pain.

'That's IT Snotlout!' Even Snotlout could see the murderous intend in the snapped teen's eyes and that was enough to make the grounded Viking close his mouth. 'EVERYTIME I TRY TO PUT IN SOMETHING LIKE AN IDEA OR A SUGGESTION INTO THE GROUP, YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE TO RUIN MY GOOD INTENTIONS.' He was throwing his hands in all direction why still concentrating his glare on the object of his anger. 'WHY CAN'T YOU JUST-'

Stoick suddenly grabbed my shoulder and by doing so, grabbed my attention. I turned my head from the still ongoing 'battlefield' to look at Stoick, whose eyes were calm and calculating, something I strongly recognize as Hiccup has those same eyes all the time.

'I think this could count as the final touch to our distraction, don't you?' I caught his drift as I started mounting Toothless again, who was glad to finally see some action. I saw that the other riders, with the exception of Snotlout and Fishlegs of course, were already hiding in the shadows with their dragons, waiting for the best moment to ambush the ignorant group of Outcast who were approaching slowly as if mesmerized by Fishlegs' scolding. Stoick and I mimicked their action, but we didn't have to keep it up for long.

The moment the group of Vikings hesitantly stepped upon the flat ground which we used as hiding place, they gasped at what they saw before them: two children bickering and lashing out to each other in some sort of kitten-fight. Suddenly someone from the crowd yelled 'LOOK, THERE'S IGOR!' as he pointed toward the unconscious Outcast Astrid had tortured not so long ago.

This was the sign. The dragons started firing and the Viking teens started throwing axes at the surprised group. The Outcasts weren't frozen for long and a few seconds later the dragons and their riders, this time including the calmed Fishlegs and the still baffled Snotlout, flew inland with an angry mob following close on their tails.

When the silence had more or less returned, it was time for Stoick and me to step out of the shadows and after confirming that the coast was clear, we shot up to the sky. Our part of the plan was the recovery of Hiccup, at least that was what I thought.

'You still remember where Hiccup's being held right?' Stoick asked when we were close to his location. 'Yeah of course I still remember!' I exclaimed annoyed. _Sure, I know that I am a bit forgetful, but even I have my moments!_

'Then you go and get Hiccup out of there. I still have some unfinished business to take care of.' And not a second later, even before I could protest, Stoick made a sharp turn to the left and headed with full speed towards the biggest building on the island that had 'Great Hall' written all over it.

'Hey wait! What the crag?! And here I thought I was bad at following schedules?! What's with that?!' I practically yelled. Toothless grumbled a bit before suddenly slapping me with I guess is his ear, effectively trying to lower my volume.

I looked before me once again. 'Oh I don't care anymore. Let's just save Hiccup and get out of here okay?' I said determined and Toothless answered me by diving towards the dungeons, towards the source of all these problems, my captive 'little brother'.

* * *

Guess you guys are noticing that my chapters are getting longer (if not, well you guys have noticed it now;))

Wonder for how long I will keep this up...

See you lovelies next chapter~


	11. The lead

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Jack's POV_

'Hmmm… Should we knock?'

Toothless and I were standing next to each other before the east entrance of the dungeons where Hiccup was supposed to be held prisoner, while I cupped my chin with fake wonder what we should do.

'I mean what's the proper etiquette in these situations?' I said with a small grin starting to sprout.

Toothless caught my drift easily and let out a plasma shot towards the thick door, instantly blasting it out of its hinges and with a little push, it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Yeah that seems about right.'

We directly sprinted – well, Toothless sprinted. I flew – through the tunnel heading towards the centre part of the building that looks more like a cave, which was quite a long passage, looking quickly in every cell to see if our precious cargo was in there while all the while yelling Hiccup's name, hoping for a reaction.

After five minutes, we reached the end of the tunnel and arrived at a cell which was separated from the rest by an intersection. Another difference with the other cells was that this one had an opened door.

I looked inside and my gaze immediately fell to the red fluid on the ground. 'Oh god I hope that's not Hiccup's.' Toothless quickly followed after me, sniffling the ground for traces that could lead to his rider.

He let out a small growl when he reached a section of the wall in which a distorted pin was resting. I knew what Toothless wanted to say. _This is – or was – Hiccup's cell __and this means that Hiccup probably escaped.__ What's more… he's injured._

I started to get mad

'Damn it can't the guy stay put for even one day! Great trust Hiccup!' I yelled towards nothing in particular while I paced back and forth in the quite large piece of space.

'Hey, who's there? Who's makin' that racket?'

I didn't notice the Outcast rounding the corner of the intersection until Toothless knocked him over and started growling loudly in the face of the Outcast.

I wasted no time flying towards the two, scared that the dragon couldn't control his temper. I later thought that flying was maybe not such a good idea, but the Outcast didn't seem to notice as he stared wide-eyed towards the twenty-six feet dragon glaring murderously at him.

'Hey you!' I said loudly, but it didn't seem to grab his attention as he was still focusing with fear on Toothless while whispering 'A Night fury… With my own eyes…'

'Toothless get off him. I can't interrogate him like this.' I sighted when the dragon's attention too was solely focused on the Outcast before him.

Toothless started opening his mouth while starting to make a small screeching sound. I had heard that sound enough times to know what was coming.

'TOOTHLESS STOP! HE KNOWS WHERE HICCUP IS!'

The Night Fury stopped his attack and looked at me with curiosity and aggravation. He then stepped away from the Viking, but not before growling one final time to nail the Viking to the ground with fear.

_Oops, I forgot to put a 'maybe' in that sentence…_

'Now that I have your undivided attention,' I started talking as I walked towards the Viking while broadening my shoulders, 'I'm sure you can tell me where our _Dragon Conqueror_ is.'

The Viking started to lose his fears, it was easy to see as his body relaxed and a little grin started to appear on his face.

'I can guess what you're thinking right now and I should really think over my options if I were you.' I said menacingly while pointing to the irritated dragon behind me.

Irritated enough apparently, because not a moment later, I saw something black passing in my eye-corner and next thing I knew, the Outcast was screaming while Toothless growled loudly as he placed his paw upon the Outcast his chest.

I saw that this was a much more efficient way to interrogate the Outcast so I gladly joined in. 'WHERE IS HE YOU BASTARD! WHERE IS HICCUP!'

'H-He sh-should be r-right behind you! I-In that c-cell!'

WELL APPARENTLY, HE'S NOT! NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!' I really started to lose my patience and I noticed my powers were leaking out of me, but right now I couldn't care less.

'H-He should be t-there! A-Alvin said he was in his cell!'

_Then Hiccup must have escaped and is probably wondering around Outcast Island by now… injured…_

Is sighed and said 'We're done with him Toothless.' As I deflated and started to walk away from the Outcast and the dragon, I heard a screech again and quickly turned around to see Toothless shoot a plasma blast next to the head of the Outcast and that was enough to make the oh so brave Viking faint with fear.

_Well, knowing Hiccup he must have thought things through. Okay so he knows Berk lies to the north__west__, so it's logical he went that way._

'Come on Toothless, I think Hiccup went… that… way… Hey Toothless, where are you?!' Toothless was nowhere to be found when I turned around again. I looked around, but saw nothing but the long and empty tunnels.

'Toothless…?'

_Stoick's POV_

'You still remember where Hiccup's being held right?' I asked to the winter sprite who was flying on my son's dragon next to me.

'Yeah of course I still remember.' He said and I saw an annoyed scowl grow, probably angered that I asked him something so obvious.

'Then you go and get Hiccup out of there. I still have some unfinished business to take care of.' I said and I wasn't planning on letting him answer as I turned to the left, towards the Great Hall where Alvin probably resided.

'Let's teach the Outcast leader not to mess with the Hooligan Chief and his family ever again. What do you say Thornado?'

Said dragon growled loudly as an answer and that reassured me fully.

* * *

Someone's getting a little bit impatient isn't he? *cough* *cough* Jack *cough*

See you lovelies in the next episode~


	12. Simon

Waou it's been a real while but I had some chapters to catch up on and that's it for excuses... :D

Ok so now I'm going to mix the series with the books a bit. In the series, Alvin was part of the Hooligan tribe before he did something well… treacherous, but in the books Alvin's father was chief of the Outcast and Alvin the heir. I'm going to follow the books on this one.

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Simon's POV_

To some point, I can relate to the little viking bungling over my shoulder.

My name is Simon the Ruthless, second son of the chief of the Outcast tribe Algarick Ogglebert a.k.a. Algarick the Cruel and currently leader of the Ruthless tribe.

Being the second son means I have an older brother and he is exactly the reason why Hiccup's feelings can be reflected in me to a certain degree.

My brother was a born Viking and heir: strong, unintelligent, cruel and highly arrogant. I, however, was a bit different. Although I too had the strength and the aggression fit for an Outcast Viking, my sharp mind and crafty solutions eventually became my downfall.

Because of my bright mind and the fact that I, as the second son, was not old enough to stand strong against my brother, well… let's say that during my childhood, the term 'brotherly competition' was a bit of an understatement.

My sibling was also best friends with the son of the chief of the Hooligan tribe back then and this helped him connect to Vikings who were credulous and easily persuaded. Rumours went around about the untrue fact that I was scared of the dark and apparently I could not even kill a dragon cub.

Because of my brother's petty little lies, I was scorned by the villagers of both tribes and even my parents believed those rumours to be true, casting me glances of disappointment every time I walked past them.

I hated that life and wanted nothing more than to get away. The gods had apparently heard my plea, because on a fateful night our village was raided and I was kidnapped for ransom.

I don't know which life was worse; the shunning and embarrassment I experienced as a kid, or the torture and pain I endures as a teen.

After months of being caged up like a dragon and malnourishment, I was finally allowed out of that cell. The first thing that I saw after my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I hadn't seen in months, was a ship full of caged people and a flag I dreaded to see: the slave trader flag.

I was sold around a lot of times being abused mentally and physically before I finally saw my chance to escape together with my fellow slaves.

We set sail to find a new home and eventually stumbled onto an island we wanted to settle on. It wasn't long before we formed our own tribe with me as it's leader: the ruthless.

We became gradually more feared in the Archipelago and although life was perfect on the Isles of the Ruthless, I became inquisitive about Berk after hearing the sad news of the death of Valka, the only person in my youth who didn't treat me like shit.

My curiosity kept growing after noticing the increase of dragon attacks on Berk and finally, after another few years, I sailed towards the Island owned by the Hooligan Tribe.

I sneaked around the western woods in the dead of night and caught some glimpses of the village through the trees. I passed some old homes I recognized and memories of boot day came rushing back.

_Glad that that's over._

I walked further toward the Great Hall, where all the Vikings were assembled to enjoy the evening meal and each other's company and all the good and bad memories were slowly returning to me.

I used the shadows of the trees created by the full moon to slip unnoticed past the patrolling guards till I arrived at the start of the long stairs up towards the entrance, but before I could start the ascension, the door to the Great Hall opened and I saw two broad shadows step outside, discussing with each other.

I hid as quickly as possible behind a tree waiting till the two Vikings walked past me, but when I could hear them talking, I froze.

I could recognize these voices anywhere, even after all these years.

I took a peek when I was sure that their attention was focused elsewhere and saw that my hunch was indeed true. There walked Stoick the Vast, current chief of the Hooligan chief and the only person capable of talking back to Alvin as children.

Next to him walked Spitelout Jorgenson, brother of Stoick and one of the most cruel flunkies I have ever laid eyes upon. He never questioned Alvin's word and was all too pleased when the task of abusing me fell upon him. I felt old rage return when he started to laugh at something he himself said, but Stoick did not look so pleased.

Curious about their conversation, I started paying attention. 'Oh come on Stoick, my boy is alone outdoors too and you don't see me worrying.'

'It is BECAUSE your boy is outdoors right now too that I'm worried!' Stoick said as he quickened his pace. 'Moreover, a storm is brooding and I don't want Hiccup getting caught in one.'

_Hiccup? Oh wait. If memory serves me right, that's the name of Stoick's offspring. Still, an odd name for the son of a chief._

'Honestly Stoick, what are you thinking, raising that good for nothing. You already have a suitable heir; my son Snotlout is-' 'ENOUGH SPITELOUT!' Stoick screamed enraged as they walked further away from my hiding spot, out of my hearing range.

I decided I had seen and heard enough of Berk for the moment.

As I was remembering the 'great' times I shared with Spitelout, I looked towards the sky and saw dark clouds dangerously close to Berk's shore. _Great, just what I needed to lift my mood up again…_ I thought while sighing and running into the forest again.

I hurried towards the northern beach where I docked my boat when I heard a small scream coming from my right. I quickly hid behind a bush as I was searching for the source of the scream. I didn't have to search long. Two children were in an open field a few meters away from my hiding spot. One of the children was standing above the other, who was laying on the ground.

My curiosity got the best of me again and I inched closer to see what was happening between the two Vikings to be.

'Oh come on Hiccup, the son of the chief should be stronger than this. I hardly even touched you!' the broader of the two children said, but I was close enough to see the many bruises and wounds of the small body spread on the ground.

_Wait, this is Hiccup? Son of Stoick the Vast, future chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe? That's impossible, he's just a little runt! And who is the other boy? He looks oddly familiar…_

The boy in question started to beat the smaller child again when the memories started flowing back as the first snowflakes started to fall and the trees started to sway wildly. _This is exactly how it happened to me when I was a child._

'Urgh and now it starts to snow. You're bad luck Useless, you know that? You can't do anything right and even your father is ashamed of you. No one wants you here. I bet they're not even going to search for you when they find out you're gone. I'm sure I wouldn't; waste of time and all.' And that was the boy's parting words as he left the broken boy alone in the accumulating snow.

I expected to hear sobs and cries coming from the scrawny Viking, but to my shock, nothing came. He just laid there, as if waiting for his inevitable destiny to come and take him away.

I recognized this situation the boy was in painfully well and I could only phantom the thoughts that were passing by in his head as he laid there motionlessly.

It was when I reached the boy that I could exactly see the extent of the damage the other boy managed to inflict on Stoick's son and I could feel nothing else but pity for the little hiccup before me.

His body was completely battered and blue as the bruises started to show and from the position he was laying in, I could clearly see that his left arm was broken. But what I noticed the most was how the boy was staring at me with dead eyes. He looked at me as if I was not even there, just a prank of his imagination as he was sinking into the abyss which resided in his mind.

'How come you're even conscious boy?!' I wondered aloud in shock.

It was only when I talked that a reaction was showing on the boy his face; it was one of complete shock, but this morphed quickly into one of resignation.

'Well, what are you waiting for then? Finish the job.' He said to me with a cracked voice.

'Well, you've got enough of that as it is don't you think?' I said in my defense, but from the looks of it, the boy did not believe me as he started looking at me with distrusting eyes.

I shivered a bit from the cold and that is when it struck me: wasn't the boy cold too? My answer was given as he started shivering and groaning form the pain his moving body was giving him.

I looked around me to see if anyone was coming and when I saw and heard nothing, I lifted the boy up carefully as to not hurt him more while shifting my coat to make it envelop the tiny body as well. He struggled a bit but when pain shot up again, he gave in and instead snuggled discreetly more into my chest, yearning for the heat it gave off.

The storm was now at its worse as I started running in the direction I reckoned the Haddock house lay. The trees were swaying dangerously now and the entire scenery became white from the falling snow, including us. As I attempted to remove the snow from the ice cold body, I noticed the boy had fallen asleep and I could only hope it was not for good.

It did not take long before I heard voices coming from the direction of the wind. At first I thought I was imagining things, but the screaming became louder as I advanced and finally I was close enough to recognized Stoick's voice as he was yelling for the unconscious boy in my arms.

From the way the voices were advancing I could guess their location and after a few minutes of searching, I finally found two men plodding in the snow. One I could clearly recognize as Stoick, but the other Viking, a man as broad as Stoick with a blond braided beard and a peck leg, I couldn't place.

I placed the 10 year-old boy who was now completely wrapped up in my coat against a tree in the hope that Stoick would look this way and see his son, but when I reached for a hiding spot I saw Stoick walking the complete opposite way and I started to worry.

Then something weird happened.

Suddenly, the snow around us ceased falling and the wind became completely still allowing the Berkian chief to finally notice the small bundle against the tree.

'Hiccup! Gobber, I found him!' Stoick yelled as he rushed towards the boy and I saw that as my signal to leave. I turned around and walked away from the scene, never noticing a certain winter spirit flying above me.

'Good luck boy. You're going to need it.' I whispered before disappearing into the shadows again.

* * *

See you lovelies next time~~


	13. Brothers

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Simon POV_

I had to check every few hundred meters if the little runt that I knocked out an hour ago was still draped over my shoulder since I don't feel any pressure at all from the small body. _This kid is really much too light._

Me and my men were almost at the rendezvous point where a boat was waiting for them, but if there is one thing I had learned in all his years immerged into the darker side of this world, it's to always expect some struggle before the finish line.

So I was not that surprised when one of my men yelled that he spotted some enemies as he was hit not too gently on the head by a large club.

'Ye're got someth'ng of mine and I don't take well to thiefs.'

A sigh escapes my lips as the group of Outcasts start to battle my men and Alvin walked towards me.

'I'm impressed Alvin. And here I thought you were as stupid as a chicken, but turns out you got more the brains of a yack.'

Alvin looks at me with a face I recognize all too well; a face of incomprehension.

'Who in the name of Thor are ye and what are ye doin' with me prize?'

'Aaand you went back to the chicken brain again.'

I almost starting laughing out loud as the Outcast leader sputtered a few inaudible words trying to process what I said.

His face then quickly morphed into one of anger as he figured out that a cornered unfamiliar man was casually insulting him.

_So my dear brother doesn't recognise me? What a shock_. I rolled my eyes._ Well who can blame him, we haven't seen each other wince we were kids._

I immediately tensed as I saw Alvin rush towards me, but a jolt of euphoria hit me as I realised he wasn't nearly as fast and as strong as I could remember.

I grabbed the hilt of his axe as he was swinging it towards my face and then quickly balled my free hand into a fist, punching Alvin hard in the gut.

I heard a small _thud_ behind me as Alvin staggered backwards in pain and I realised the little runt had fallen off my shoulder.

I didn't have time to dwell on this though as Alvin was again attacking fist high, axe forgotten on the ground. I easily dodged his punch and was preparing for another round, when I saw that Alvin wasn't focused on me at all.

He ran past me and was headed straight for the small form on the ground behind me. He was nowhere near fast enough though and I easily tripped him by extending my leg.

He hit the ground hard and I took him by his collar, easily lifting him up in the air.

I simply could not get the smile off my face.

'Well well, it looks like the tables have just turned. After 30 years, you are finally squealing in my grasp. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed though; you made it much too easy.'

He started to have trouble breathing as he coughed out: 'Seriously, who are you?'

'Oh come on I even gave you a hint! Although you never really knew what to do with them did you, my dear intellectually impaired brother.'

I saw his eyes widen – in disbelief or due to the lack of air I didn't know. I let go of his collar and he fell to his knees coughing and holding his neck.

I then drew my sword and held it's point towards my brother's chest. He jolted and looked up eyes still wide and brows furrowed.

'No way… Simon?'

'There we go, now that wasn't too hard now was it.' I said mockingly. Really, this view was just too good.

'Wha- What in the name of Hel are you doin' here?!'

'Oh not even a "_Hi how are you"_ or a "_Where in Thor's name have you been_?" I'm hurt.' I threw my head up toward the sky as I laughed loudly.

Was this really the brother who tormented me all those years ago? It's pitiful! After I ran away from my captors I trained day in day out for all these years with revenge on him and my tribe as my sole goal, and now this pathetic excuse of an Outcast chief isn't even strong enough to lick my boots!

'Ye know very well I don't give two shits about wha' happens to ye and neither did mom and dad.'

Memories of myself crying out for my father and mother in that cell and wondering why it takes so long were passing through my subconscious. I took a step back from my brother as he was standing up again, different emotions came rushing in. Sadness, pain, hope, depression, desperation and finally anger.

'They didn't do a damn thing when the message came! They didn't even weep as-'

I didn't hear the end of that sentence as my vision turned red and I heard nothing more. I was rushing towards him and before I realised, I swung my sword towards my brother. My despised brother reached his axe in time to parry me, but he had to jump out of the way as the force behind my swing was too great.

I let out a enraged yell and this seemed to scare Alvin a bit as he took a few steps back. I lunged for him again, not caring about an honest fighting style anymore as I swung my sword haphazardly around me while the remaining Outcasts started to defend their leader after hearing my scream.

It was no use though as I slashed through each and every one of them, my emotions and memories consuming me until I knew no more.

* * *

And so all is revealed to Alvin (though it looks like Alvin is not too nice about this) :D

It's getting more and more exiting isn't it!

See you lovelies next chappie~~


	14. Helpless

Hey guys,

Since there will be some action packed scenes further on, I thought it best to change my first-person writing style to something more accommodating.

I hope you won't get bothered by it too much.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** see Prologue

**Chapter 13**

'Aaaaargh!'

The first thing Hiccup noticed when he came too was the unsurprising headache. For a moment he looked around as he had no idea where he was and what he did to feel as if the Berk drum band was playing in his head, until the memories rushed back to him.

The second thing he noticed was the loud and slightly agonizing scream coming from behind him. He tried to turn his head slowly as to not aggravate his pain and for a moment his vision became blurry.

It took a little while for his sight to become normal again, and when it did the little viking was surprised by what he saw.

Simon, and a small group of what Hiccup assumed were his men, were battling Alvin – _great_ – and five other Outcasts in a ferocious battle. The look in Simon's eyes was wild as he threw his swords around like a madman, taking out a surprising amount of Outcasts while Alvin was shuffling backwards.

_Ok, that's kind of scary… No time to waste._

Hiccup started slowly crawling away from the rumble towards a path wedged in between two large stacks of rock he noticed earlier.

He was concentrated only on his destination as he tried to shuffle around as quietly as possible, making himself as small as a possible.

Only when he reached the small path did he dare to look back. He could barely hold back his excitement as none of the vikings had noticed him as they were fighting to protect their own lives.

Simon was looking as if he finally felt tired of his wild and fierce fighting. His swings were slowing down and sweat was coating his whole face, which is impressive for this time of year.

Hiccup wondered for a moment what happened to the cool and collected brute that knocked him out earlier to become this agitated and mad, but he figured that was the least of his worries as he turned around and started to run down the path. He didn't know where it would lead but anywhere is better that here he figured.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, escape plans never went without a hitch.

He heard rather that saw the Outcast leader running up behind him and he had just enough time to turn around before a large and meaty hand grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the air, effectively chocking him.

'Bad idea runt.'

Hiccup grabbed Alvin's beefy fingers and tried in vain to pry them open as he struggled for air.

Though Alvin's grip was strong enough to labour Hiccup's breathing, it was not enough to cut off his air supply and Hiccup was able to choke out a small protest as Alvin started to run, jolting Hiccup hard enough so that he lost his bearings and could only concentrate on his headache and breathing.

Alvin half dragged Hiccup over the rocky ground but even as Hiccup's vision became blurry due to the lack of air and his headache, he couldn't help but notice the slightly worried look of the viking. _Seriously what did I miss?_

Hiccup quickly dismissed the question again as he saw the battle disappear behind the corner and he realised he was completely at the mercy of Alvin, who was probably more than a little pissed right now that his plans were effectively ruined. _This is bad._

A sudden blast threw the pair backwards and the pressure on Hiccup's neck disappeared. He immediately started coughing and shuffling away from Alvin while the large viking was getting back up on his hands and knees.

Just when Alvin's angry eyes locked with Hiccup's, a large black figure came down from the sky and stomped the viking back down roughly.

'Toothless! Man am I glad to see you!' Hiccup exclaimed as he propped himself on his elbows.

But as Hiccup's vision returned and the blurry shaped became more detailed, he noticed that the shape holding Alvin down was not Toothless at all, but instead the shape looked more like a horse.

_What the- Since when do horses drop from the sky?!_

The horse was silently staring him down – _man that is just as weird _– as an even darker shape stepped off of its back and walked towards the boy.

The shaped looked human, but Hiccup felt as if that conclusion was way off as its presence felt like nothing Hiccup felt before.

The air became heavier and the sunlight became dimmer as the figure approached him and vague memories of when he was little'er flashed past Hiccup's eyes: hiding underneath the dinner table during dragon raids praying that it will be over soon, his dad s disappointing and angry scowl as he turned his back and walked away while neglecting his call and an a few oddly specific memories of him being abandoned and forgotten in the forest after getting bullied by Snotlout and his gang. In short, no memories that he was happy reliving.

Hiccup crawled back again whimpering as the memories and the headache prevented him from thinking straight. He heard Alvin struggle beneath the horse's hoof in the background as the black figure knelt down in front of him, but even at this proximity Hiccup had the greatest effort distinguishing the humanoids' face as the shadows were too thick.

Though Hiccup could see clearly the toothy grin and it made him squirm.

The figure took one deep inhale and said in a deep and triumphant voice. 'Oh child I am going to have _fun_ with you.' He spat out the word 'fun' as if the word was a curse itself.

Hiccup was struggling to speak due to his unusually tight throat but he did manage to get out a few words.

'I'm… not a… child.' He said, wincing as it came out in a smaller voice than he had intended.

The figure let loose a low and dark chuckle before turning serious again. 'Oh of course you are. You can fool your village with those words and courage, but unfortunately for you I can see you as you really are.'

Hiccup was confused by that statement. 'Who are you?'

'Oh no one worth for you to remember, seeing as your mind will be busy with other things.'

The figure outstretched his hand and blew over the sand, blowing it in Hiccups face.

Hiccup had no time to react as he felt sleep take him but before his consciousness left him completely heard the figure say: 'Good night my little nightmare.'

* * *

I wonder who the mysterious figure could be…

Wow this chapter worked out really well! Maybe because I changed the perspective, making it a tad easier to write these kind of scenes.

See you lovelies later~


End file.
